1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to contact lens storage apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved contact lens date storage container wherein the same permits the visible notation of time passage for counting days worn of disposable contact lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contact lenses, and particularly disposable contact lenses, are worn for a predetermined period of days and then disposed. To provide for date notation and time passage relative to the contact lenses, the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a storage container having a rotary dial to provide for visual indication of time passage. Prior art contact lens cases such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,826,001; 4,838,413; 4,909,382; and 4,925,017 are examples of prior art contact lens storage containers wherein the same do not provide for the convenience and ease of use of the construction of the instant invention providing for the visual indication of time passage relative to a contact lens wearing event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.